Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel, particularly to a dual-bearing reel including a foreign object intrusion blocking structure for blocking intrusion of a foreign object into the interior of the dual-bearing reel.
Background Information
As described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2001-145444, there is a type of dual-bearing reel that a seal member is attached to a side cover in order to prevent intrusion of a foreign object into the interior of a reel unit. The seal member serves to restrict a foreign object (e.g., sand) from intruding into the interior of the reel unit through apertures bored in the side cover. The seal member is fixed to the inner surface of the side cover by a screw.
Such a well-known dual-bearing reel has been designed to block intrusion of a foreign object through the apertures of the side cover with use of a blocking member (e.g., the seal member). The seal member is fixed to the side cover by the screw. Therefore, side covers have been required to have a screw receiver. Further, screw receivers have been required to have a sufficient height such that the screw can be reliably screwed therein. Thus, chances are that conventional the side covers in dual-bearing reels would be heavy in weight and have a large size. On the other hand, to reduce the weight and the size of the side cover as much as possible, the screw receiver is generally formed so as to be a small size. In the structure, the screw would also be formed so as to be a small size. This results in a drawback that the seal member cannot be easily attached to the side cover.